Energy Absorption
For a gallery of examples for Energy Absorption, see here. The power to absorb various forms of energy and utilize it in some way, such as converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts. A sub-power of Energy Manipulation, variation of Absorption. Capabilities The user can absorb energy into their body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. User is able to absorb energies that the user comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, or heat energy. Applications *Absorb energy from electronic devices. *Absorb energy from a person's body. *Absorb energy attacks. *Absorb the Energy that's around you (ex: electrons) Techniques *Energy Blasts: channel absorbed energy into a projectile attack. *Energized Body: channel absorbed energy and covert it into physical enhancements. *Enhanced Durability: channel absorbed energy into durability. *Enhanced Regeneration: channel absorbed energy into self-healing. *Enhanced Speed: channel absorbed energy into speed. *Enhanced Stamina: channel absorbed energy into stamina. *Enhanced Strength: channel absorbed energy into strength. *Self-Sustenance: forgo sleep/sustenance by absorbing energy. Variations *'Capacitor': The most simple method of storing energy for later use, to hold it in your cells. *'Energy Transferal': take energies from one object/person and put it into another object/person. *'Kinetic Energy Absorption': Absorbing the kinetic energy, or energy in physical movement. Being able to absorb the energy of physical attacks, such as punches, bullets, and concussive forces. Making this person very hard to fight or incapacitate. *Some users can absorb the natural energy that is already around them . A form of transforming element's such as air into energy a variation of Elemental Energy Manipulation and or Life-Force Manipulation or Energy Manipulation *'Physical Redirection': Turning the energy absorbed into physical strength and energy and vitality. *'Energy Redirection': Similar to Physical redirection, taking the energy absorbed, and then redirect it as their own energy. This is possible in two ways. **Exact energies are redirected, such as Fire being redirected as fire or electrical energy as electrical energy. **The energy is converted to the absorbers preferred type and can be generated out as they wish, such as an energy blast, similar to Bishop of the X-Men, or power bolts. Associations * Absorption Powers * Energy Powers Limitations *Must be in physical contact with the object. *Overloading: Too much power could result in incapacitation or death. *Overuse: Using more power than stored may exhaust the user after expending too much energy *Crossed Energies: If the person has an energy specific absorption (such as kinetic, electric, or solar energy) other energies can't be absorbed. *Under Loading: The user may not be in a position to absorb power for some time, causing them to deplete their power supply. Attackers who know of the superpower may hide or wait until the absorber has little or no power and take them to a secure location when they are weakened. Known Users Gallery Tiir2.gif|Tiir (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes) absorbing a huge blast of energy to augment his physical capabilities/ Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities